


sweating out confessions (the undone and the divine)

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [5]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: As if I would ever write FirstPrince without one or both of them having a Praise Kink, Begging, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sub Alex, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: “I just need to be in control of something for once in my fucking life,” he snapped, voice sharp and startling.-Henry has a bad day. Alex offers a solution, and Henry takes it.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	sweating out confessions (the undone and the divine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofthesun/gifts).



> @outofthesun said bratty Alex and.... I live to serve, apparently 😂 Also bratty Alex is a lot of fun to write so expect that more
> 
>   
> Title is from Bedroom Hymns by Florence + the Machine
> 
> This hasn't been beta read, for which I apologise if there are any errors!

Henry had had a bad day. 

Alex could tell the minute the front door shut with just a tiny bit too much force, and he frowned.

“Henry?” he called, leaning back from his seat at the kitchen table, discomfort deepening when it took more than a minute for Henry to respond. 

“Mm,” Henry replied, finally. He sounded tense, and Alex sighed. 

It was one of those days. 

He emerged from his study cocoon in the kitchen to find Henry on their sofa, shoes still on even though he hated doing that, arms on his knees where he slumped forward, bone dead and exhausted. 

“What’s up?” Alex asked, voice soft, quiet. Henry shook his head. 

“Today has been fucking horrible,” he said, finally, and Alex nodded. 

“What d’you need, baby?”

“I just-“ he said, massaging his forehead, and then sighed, words tapering off, and he shrugged, unresponsive. 

“It’s okay,” Alex tried again. “Anything, babe-“

“I just need to be in control of something for once in my fucking life,” he snapped, voice sharp and startling. Alex blinked, and Henry was already apologising, babbling out explanations that he was really just tired and didn’t mean to-

“It’s okay,” Alex said, and then said it again, louder, firmer, until Henry finally fell quiet. “I didn’t mean to push you.”

“You didn’t, I just-” he said, but stopped, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Need something to control?” Alex offered, and Henry nodded. He still looked tense, fist clenching on its own. 

It was a feeling Alex had come to recognise. 

“How about someone?” Alex said. 

“Someone what?” 

“Someone to control.”

Henry blinked, looking up at him with dark, unreadable eyes. 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked. Alex moved closer towards him, making him back up until he could slide onto his lap and take his face in his hands. He leaned close, kissing him slow, before tugging back the faintest amount to breathe against his lips. 

“Whatever the fuck you want. Anything goes.”

Henry gasped, a tiny hitching breath. Alex felt his heart thud in his chest, already on board with the idea. And if Henry wasn’t, that was fine too, but damn, he hoped - 

“Bedroom,” Henry said, not a question, and Alex grinned, wide and bright. 

Alex looped his hand around Henry’s wrist as he stumbled to stand. He brought him through their apartment, untidy in the way it always was this close to the weekend, before either of them had had a chance to sort anything out. He felt Henry’s wrist twitch, like he was holding his body taut, waiting, waiting - 

He flopped onto the bed, already eager to drag Henry down with him, but he let his wrist slide from his grip, and stepped back. 

Alex sat up, a question on the tip of his tongue, but Henry cut him off.

“You said anything?” he asked, and Alex nodded. There was still  _ something  _ in his face, even while he spoke with sharp authority. 

“I’ll tell you if it’s too much,” he said. Henry paused, like he was thinking, appraising him. 

Alex knew what Henry was like.

He  _ knew  _ how he got when it was all too loud and too fast and too much, and he knew just as well that he wouldn’t take control, not truly, until Alex made him.

“I’m going to get you off on my terms,” Henry said, finally. “How and when I want.”

Alex wanted to push him, not past his limits - 

But until he pushed back.

“Yes, sir,” Alex said, but not like he would when he meant it. Not at all like he said it when he was flushed and gasping and desperate, eager to please, eager to  _ give. _ He knew it sounded mocking, and Henry did too. 

Henry’s eyes narrowed. 

He came closer to the bed, and Alex grinned, eyes darting down to where Henry was already getting hard in his trousers. Being cheeky, on purpose, to see if Henry would - 

“Be good,” Henry said, voice sharp, harsh,  _ delicious. _

“I  _ am _ being good,” Alex replied, leaning forward with his mouth falling open - 

Henry shot his hand out, gripping his dark curls and tugging harshly to the side, turning Alex’s words into a sudden gasp. He watched him tilt his head back, looking down his nose at him, unsmiling, and felt like he was going to be devoured. 

Hell, maybe he was - 

“You’re being a brat,” Henry muttered, and Alex had no idea if he was meant to have even heard but  _ fuck,  _ it sent something sharp and hot through him anyway. 

“Lie back,” Henry said, not a question, nor a suggestion, but an order. The flicker of something, the hesitation on his face, was completely gone, now, and Alex -

Maybe he was being a bit of a brat. 

“Bet you couldn’t make me,” he said, grinning in a way that Henry had once described as  _ impish _ . His veins were pulsing, skin hot with anticipation, but Henry’s glare was an ice shock to his core, cold and deadly. 

“ _ Now _ , Alex,” he said. Alex shivered. 

A tiny part of him told him to let Henry have it, to give up the control willingly - 

But a bigger part was telling him to make Henry take it. 

“Bet you-“

Henry moved surprisingly fast, kneeling on his bed to put a hand on his shoulder and shoving, hard enough that Alex’s head bounced against the pillow. He gasped, surprised, and a flicker of panic flit across Henry’s face before Alex was shaking his head, emphatically, whispering  _ green, green, green,  _ under his breath. 

And then Henry was crawling over him and kissing him hard, taking both his wrists in either of his and pinning them to the bed on either side of his face, until they were both breathing heavily.

He pulled back after a moment, gazes locked. Alex sucked in a sharp breath, a hell of a lot more on board with this than he’d been expecting, as Henry sat up to reach for something in the nightstand. He smiled, delighted to see him pushing back.

He snuck his hands down the bed to reach for Henry, seeing if he would -

“Stop it,” Henry said, not in the teasing way he usually would. Alex inched his hands forward again, and Henry smacked it, just lightly, but he wasn’t smiling like he usually might. 

He turned back, grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling it above him to the headboard. Alex turned his face up to watch Henry lock him to the bed, first with a cuff around his right wrist, and then around his left, looping the small interlocking link through the wooden posts. 

His shirt was still on, and Henry didn’t seem to care.

“Baby-“ 

“Quiet,” Henry said. Alex swallowed. 

He already looked calmer, the tiny flicker of something uncomfortable gone, now. Alex was pleased, but a shift of something a shade darker than anticipation flickered through him. Calm was good, but this calm was the way he only ever was before he completely  _ ruined  _ him. 

It sent a shiver down his spine. 

He couldn’t wait. 

“Colour?” Henry asked. 

“Green,” Alex replied. 

Henry nodded, just once, and then he was unzipping Alex’s trousers and tugging them down and flipping a switch on a vibrator Alex hadn’t seen before pressing it hard against him.

Alex gasped, surprised and delighted at the unyielding pace Henry had suddenly set. The stimulation a shock when he was only half hard, and he  _ loved  _ it. 

“Henry-“ he gasped, but Henry cut him off. 

“You won’t come without permission,” he said. He pressed the vibrator harder against him, and Alex gasped, again, very nearly struggling to breathe. “Do you understand?”

“Baby,” Alex said again, but he wasn’t having it. 

“Do you _understand_?” Henry said, flicking the vibrator up to it’s next setting. Alex moaned, nodding furiously, eyes fluttering half shut. 

“Yes, yes,” he said, voice rasping for breath. 

“Yes what?”

“ _ Yes,  _ I understand-“

“No,” he said, and  _ fuck,  _ the vibrations were stronger, and there was no way Alex was even slightly soft now, oh- 

“Yes _ sir,”  _ he spit out, and Henry nodded, pulling the vibrator back and shutting it off. 

Alex could already feel himself panting, drawn far too close to the edge far too quickly. Henry was playing fast and dirty, and if he intended to keep stopping like this -

“You’re such a fucking a tease,” Alex said, looking up at his boyfriend. He was already looking calmer, but there was tension still obvious in the line of his shoulders, in the way he gripped the vibrator. In the way he watched Alex, like he was hungry.

“You’re a brat,” Henry said, again. 

“Thought you wanted to take control,” Alex said, cutting him off, just to be annoying. To push him a little bit - 

“Take it, Henry,” he said, again, voice needling. He grinned at the sight of Henry’s jaw clenching tight, but then he was pulling back to their nightstand drawer and tossing something with a bottle of lube back at him. He could just about look down onto his stomach to see what it was - 

Alex’s mouth went dry.

It looked like Henry was getting out all their toys, tonight.

When Henry turned back, he dug his hands into the waistband of Alex’s jeans, tugging them sharply down and off his legs with one swift motion that left him startlingly bare.

“Colour?” Henry asked, again, always checking, always - 

“Green,” Alex breathed, the fastest he’d ever replied to anything in his life.

“Good,” Henry said, and then with a squirt of cold lube directly on his skin, Henry pressed a finger into him.

Alex gasped as he moved, setting up a ruthless pace right from the start. He was so  _ wet,  _ rubbing the tips of his finger against him, jolting his prostate with every other swipe. 

“Fuck,” he said, gasping; Henry only pressed another finger inside.

“Shit, baby, you’re- I’m-” Alex said, again, but Henry stayed quiet. Their eyes caught, and Alex felt like he was going to drown in them, and damn, there wasn’t a better way to go.

Henry pulled out, and Alex whined. 

“Henry,” he said, sounding petulant, but Henry didn’t say anything. Alex watched, mouth dry, as he poured an obscene amount of lube onto the vibrator he had pulled out of the drawer. His eyes fluttered shut as it went out of view and Henry - 

The vibrator turned on instantly, even while Henry continued to press it in, leaving him no time to get used to anything. He gasped, squirming instantly against the cuffs as Henry made him take it.

Just as soon as it started, Alex heard another click, before Henry - 

“Fuck,” Alex cried, voice  _ loud,  _ as Henry pressed the first vibrator, now on again, back against his dick. It was  _ hell _ , in the best way, two vibrators on him and in him and making his skin  _ buzz.  _ Every time the vibrator against his dick made him twitch he felt himself clench around the second vibrator inside him. It startled him every time, and he gasped, fighting to get enough air, to get a grip and hold on and stop himself from coming already when Henry had hardly even - 

Henry turned both vibrators off, and Alex cursed, throwing his head back against the pillow with a swear on the tip of his tongue. 

“You’re being so  _ mean, _ ” he gasped, voice shaky. Henry only tutted. 

“You know your safewords,” was all he said, and Alex rolled his eyes. Henry smacked the side of his hip, giving him a warning glare for it. 

He was damn right, and Alex knew it, just as well as Henry likely knew Alex was running his mouth, wanting this to last for a long while. 

And god, did he want this to last.

He wanted Henry to push him, and push him, until he was crying out uncontrollably and shaking, getting and losing his pleasure at the whims of the man above him, only having what Henry wanted him to have, taking  _ everything  _ -

“Shit,” he gasped, as Henry pressed the vibrator back against the base of his dick, switching the one inside him back on to a steady buzz. 

His hips jolted, pressing against and back from all the ceaseless buzzing without his control, chasing pleasure desperately, chasing a high that was just- just-

“You fucking -  _ asshole,”  _ he spit, as Henry turned them off, but he only shrugged, tracing his fingers on the divot of Alex’s hips. 

“If you’re going to be rude I’ll push it even longer,” he said, and Alex’s stomach dropped, something that felt almost like dread chased with harsh pleasure rising in him. 

“How long?” he asked, breathing heavy. 

“Who’s to say?” was all he said, and then they were on again, the larger one pressing hard against him, right at the head of his dick with what felt like an even higher setting, and Alex yelled. 

He started to lose track of how many times Henry pressed the vibrators against him, further into him, on higher settings both up and down his dick and against his balls and deep inside him, everywhere until his hips stuttered in an effort not to come, to be  _ good.  _

“Are you close?” Henry asked, and Alex nodded. He was aching for it, after all the times Henry had brought him right up to the edge and then taken it away. 

“Baby, please, can I-“

“No,” he said, and Alex groaned. Henry flipped the settings higher, pressing harder against him. 

“You’re being so-“

“Gracious,” Henry said, cutting him off. 

“ _ Mean,”  _ Alex said. His thighs were shaking with the strain of not coming, teeth gritting. “Baby,  _ please-“ _

“I said no.” 

“Baby, I can’t-“

“You have to.” 

“ _ Please-“  _ Alex cried, voice cracking. He was so close, he could feel his stomach drop. “I’m gonna-“

Henry turned the vibrators off again, but Alex  _ shook,  _ still reeling from the sensations, clenching his teeth and fucking up towards Henry’s hand anyway, clenching around the feeling of the toy still inside him, reeling from everything, from  _ Henry  _ and -  _ and -  _

“ _ Fuck _ !” he yelled, voice breaking, coming violently even without Henry touching him. Through his barely open eyes he could see a look of sharp surprise overtake Henry’s face. It was almost immediately replaced with something dark and foreboding, and Alex just couldn’t fucking care, moaning loud until, eventually, the recesses of his orgasm started to fade. 

He lay against the bed, breathing heavy, sitting for a moment in an attempt to collect himself. But when he opened his eyes - 

“I told you not to come,” Henry said, voice sharp, eyes  _ dark.  _ Almost like he held a threat on the tip of his tongue. 

Alex flushed. He loved praise, thrived on it, but when Henry got sharp, voice mean - 

He moaned, surprised, as Henry wrapped his hand tight around his dick again, grip tight, sending sharp pricks of oversensitivity through his entire body. 

“Henry,” he gasped, squirming as he started stroking him, reaching for the vibrator again. Alex groaned, gasping for breath, writhing on the bed, but Henry turned, tutting, and held his hips down with a rough pressure that made him shake. 

“You’ll just have to come again, then,” he said, and Alex felt a pit in his stomach drop as he heard the vibrator turn on, still reeling with the waves of his orgasm. 

“Baby, I’m sorry, I-” he said, but Henry switched the one inside him onto one of its highest settings, and he choked. 

Henry pressed the second vibrator against him and Alex moaned, long and loud and shaking near violently with oversensitivity, and oh,  _ oh, oh-  _

Henry turned them off, and Alex whined, sounding fucking pitiful. 

“Colour?” Henry asked, sharp and to the point.

Overstimulation be damned, it felt so  _ good,  _ but for Henry to pull back, to stop and start again and again - 

“Give me a colour, Alex,” he repeated, and Alex moaned. 

“Green,” he said, lifting his hips in an effort to press against Henry, to get some semblance of pressure against the toy inside him, but he shot his hand out and held his hips down against the bed. “Still green,  _ fuck, _ “ he gasped. 

Henry smiled above him, but it didn’t feel  _ sweet _ . 

Alex twitched as a hand pressed the toy inside him deeper, just barely, before pulling it out slowly. He gasped at the sensation of it, but then Henry was turning it on and fucking it back in hard and Alex groaned, legs shaking. 

“Good,” Henry said. Alex heard the second vibrator switch on just a second before it pressed against the head of his dick, and he moaned, wanting to sob with the sudden feeling of  _ good, good, so fucking good - _

Henry fucked the toy inside him in and out again, angling it up so it hit against his prostate with every other shove and oh  _ god,  _ he wanted to scream, sharp prickling feelings starting to dot the corner of his eyes as Henry pressed the vibrator harder against his dick. The one inside him was on its highest setting, now, he knew -

“ _ Henry _ -”

He turned them off, and Alex let out a loud frustrated shout tapering off into a ragged sob as the waves of pleasure receded again, just out of reach. He could feel himself shaking.

Mean, mean, he could be so mean when he wanted to and Alex fucking  _ loved  _ it - 

He could tell Henry was being vindictive, the bastard, prolonging his disappointment of Alex having come before he was told he could, but all he felt now was an endless loop of  _ good,  _ feeling good, being good, surrounded by the goodness of Henry and this and everything - 

The vibrator inside him started up again, on its highest setting, and Alex moaned, long and loud. 

To his surprise, Henry’s hand wrapped around his dick, warm skin against skin. It caught Alex off guard, for just a moment, for just long enough to distract him, just enough reprieve to make the press of the vibrator against the head that much more intense. 

“Henry,” he gasped, babbling, and fuck, he felt like he was going to cry from withstanding all this stimulation while still managing to stay away from the edge by an inch and a half. 

“You’re being so good,” Henry said, stroking his hand up and down his dick, and Alex moaned, shaking. It was the nicest thing he’d said to him all evening and he was using it to be a tease, to taunt him closer to the edge, the dirty bastard - 

“Maybe I’ll let you come, soon,” he mused, turning the vibrator in his hand up again. How high it could go, Alex had no idea, but he was losing his mind - 

“Maybe I won’t let you come at all,” Henry said, and Alex moaned, again. The vibrations turned up once more. 

“Please, please,  _ ple-ease,”  _ he cried, the final gasping plea drawing out into a loud shout as Henry turned up the vibrations once more.

“That’s as high as it’ll go,” Henry mused, pressing it harder against Alex.

“ _ Baby _ ,” he cried, fucking desperate for it, and -

“Come for me,” Henry said, like one of God’s own angels -

And Alex fucking  _ screamed.  _

His second orgasm was torn out of him, making him moan long and loud, hoping and praying the neighbours weren’t home and losing that thought instantly to an avalanche of pleasure shooting out from the centre of his chest. 

The next thing could hear after the waves of noise receded from his brain was Henry. 

Henry, murmuring something that might have been soft words, but could have just as easily been derision, chiding him for coming  _ again,  _ but either way it was good, so good, everything that fell out of his mouth - 

“Darling,” Henry cooed, again, and Alex came to, feeling hands on his damp - damp? - cheeks. 

“Nnh,” he said, feeling boneless. His arms were spread at his side, so Henry must have untied him, but he had no memory of when. 

He opened his eyes - when had he shut them? - to Henry’s face, looking concerned down at him. 

“What?” he said, and fuck, his voice was gravelly, wasn’t it?

“You started crying,” Henry murmured, and Alex blinked, hand flying up to his face, and oh, his fingers really were shaking, weren’t they? He touched his fingertips to his cheeks, coming away wet with tears. 

“Oh, baby, no, I’m - it was  _ good,  _ I promise, just - I’m-”

Henry nodded, cutting off his babbling words by running a hand softly through his hair. He pressed a fretful kiss to his forehead, and Alex melted, instantly letting the flash of worry fade from his mind as Henry comforted him. 

_ Fuck,  _ he felt so - 

“Let’s get cleaned up-”

“What?” Alex asked, pushing himself up to rest on shaky arms, wincing at the realisation the vibrator was still in him. “You haven’t come, baby-”

“You’re too tired,” Henry said. “You started  _ crying. _ ”

Alex shrugged, averting his eyes. He had a point, but the whole point of this was to be for Henry. It hardly felt fair - 

“Fuck me,” Alex said. Henry turned to look at him, surprise on his face. 

“What?” He asked, and Alex nodded. 

“Take control, baby,” he said.

“You were just-”   


“Crying because my hot boyfriend blew my damn mind? Yeah,” he said. “Now fuck me and do it again.”

But Henry still looked worried.

“Baby,” Alex said, shifting forward until he could reach Henry’s face with his hand. “I promise I’m fine. I might not end up coming a third time,” he added, because expectation management was always important, “But I want to make you feel good. I  _ want  _ you to fuck me.”

Henry was quiet for a long moment, but then he nodded, gratefully accepting the kisses pressed against his face. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he said, and Alex nodded.

“Always,” he said. 

Henry shifted, warm hands on Alex’s thighs to hold his weight and help him shuffle down the bed, pressing kiss after kiss against his knees, his hips, his stomach. Alex’s breath caught as his fingers ghosted over him, down the cleft of his ass, drawing the toy out of him slowly before pressing in just lightly and pulling back out. 

But then Henry was shifting to press his hips against Alex’s, so warm, so fucking warm, and pressing forward and  _ oh  _ Alex had been stretched already, infuriatingly so, but with two orgasms down it was another sensation  _ entirely _ , making him gasp and shake the whole time Henry moved, pressing in, deeper than the two had been, so good as always - 

“Fuck,” Alex said, and Henry nodded. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, already breathless. “Is this- I can-”

“Baby,” Alex said, and Henry let out a quiet moan. “You’re so good to me, so good-” 

“Yeah,” Henry said, hips twitching. Alex gasped. 

“Good boy,” Alex murmured, and Henry moaned again. “My good boy. The best damn person I’ve ever known. So good-”

“You’re ridiculous,” Henry muttered, and Alex laughed, smiling when he saw a grin flit onto Henry’s face. 

“You love me.”

“I do.”

He shifted, and Alex let out a soft hum, just a breath, at the feeling of it. It wasn’t hard and fast and dirty - they had covered that already.

It was almost - 

Loving. 

Henry gasped above him, and then he started moving in earnest. Alex gasped, drawing his hands up Henry’s chest, his neck, tangling his hands in his hair. 

“So good,” Alex murmured, letting his head flop back down onto the pillows. “So good to me.”

Henry fucked into him harder, and Alex moaned, letting himself feel completely ravished as Henry took, and took, and took, moving at his own desperate pace. He reached his hand down, trailing down his stomach and wrapping around his own dick. 

He gasped, and knew Henry felt him tighten around him with oversensitivity. 

“So good, baby,” he said, again, stroking faster, tightening all his muscles around the man above him, legs twitching against his hips. Henry moaned, louder, louder -

“Alex,” Henry gasped, trailing off into a moan. “ _ Alex- _ ”

Alex gasped as Henry bent forward to kiss him, drowning his moans in a hot, messy kiss. His hand desperately palmed down Alex’s stomach to tangle his fingers with Alex’s, moving fast and rapid with his -

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck-”_ Alex gasped, all of a sudden up against the edge once more, and -

“Alex,” Henry moaned, and Alex shook, coming for a third time with his name on Henry’s lips. 

Henry moaned, long and loud, and Alex half deliriously figured it was because he could feel him coming. He twitched again, and Henry gasped.

“Be good and come, baby,” Alex said, and like a good boy should - 

Henry did. 

“Baby,” Alex moaned, throwing his head back as Henry’s hips twitched forward, stuttering and uncoordinated, until finally, blessedly, Henry stopped.

He pulled out and collapsed. 

Alex snorted, but Henry just groaned, face tucked into the pillow at his side. 

“Drama queen,” Alex muttered.

“You killed me,” Henry replied. “Your dick killed me.”

“ _ My  _ dick? You made me come three times!” 

He could see Henry smile, just barely. He looked far calmer, calmer than Alex had seen him in days. Like they had both managed a hard reset. Like it had been everything Henry needed, and more.

“Feeling better?” Alex murmured, after a stretch of calm silence. He smiled when Henry nodded, shifting his arm to flop against Alex’s stomach and tugging him a little bit closer. 

“Sorry if I was too- rough,” Henry said. Alex shook his head. Sure, he’d be able to feel a twinge in his lower back for days, and probably bruised  _ somewhere,  _ but - 

It was worth it.

“Never,” he said. 

“Love you,” Henry murmured.

“Love you too,” he said. “How about takeout, tonight, hm? Or something else?” 

“Just wanna lie here a bit, first, if that’s okay,” Henry said. Alex smiled. 

“Sounds perfect, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah anyway......... 🙈 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
